In recent years, with the development of wearable devices, smart wristbands, smart bracelets, smart glasses, and the like gradually enter the life of people, and greatly enrich and facilitate the life of people. Because of a small size, the interaction capability of the wearable device is poor. Therefore, normally, people hope that the wearable device has a good self-identifying capability, thereby reducing set operations of a user.
When people are looking at something, functions of the two eyes are always different. One of the eyes is always in a dominant position to some degree, and becomes a primarily eye responsible for positioning and causing fusion, and this eye is referred to as the dominant eye. The dominant eye is one of common traits of lateral functional dominance of human beings. A determining result of the dominant eye can be used to improve game experience, view experience, and the like of a user. For example, immersive interaction experience of a user is improved by using the dominant eye to perform aiming in a shooting game.
If a wearable device can determine the dominant eye of a user, the dominant eye may be used as input from the wearable device or another device, thereby reducing set operations of the user and improving using experience of the user.